


Sick Days

by MannerismOdd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, GenderNeutral!Reader, Sick!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannerismOdd/pseuds/MannerismOdd
Summary: You come back from a mission with a pretty awful cold. Lucio takes care of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit self-indulgent because I had an awful cold and I wanted to cuddle with somebody. SO I thought of Lucio and his adorableness. It's a little short, but oh well.

You shuffled into the kitchen, sniffling, wrapped up in an oversized sweatshirt. You saw your boyfriend bustling around the kitchen whilst trying to prepare breakfast. You smiled slightly, despite your pounding headache. You had come in late last night after a mission. It had been in rather chilly weather and you hadn’t been smart with your outfit.

As you got closer, you could hear Lucio softly beatboxing. It wasn’t surprising, seeing as he made a silly song about everything. It was like living in a musical. He sang about the sunsets, the way light would shine on you, even the broken toilet. A _toilet._ You didn’t know why he did it, but it was all that Lucio did.

Lucio had impossibly deep reserves of creative energy. You often felt insecure about your own abilities, but Lucio often comforted you, saying you were fantastic at everything you did. A blatant lie, but it was a pretty lie that made you feel a little better.

Lucio twirled around while reaching for some ingredient, suddenly seeing you.

“Oh, (Y/N)! I didn’t know you were back!” He sounded happy, like it was a pleasant surprise.

You beamed, giving him a little wave. Lucio’s good mood was contagious.

He came up and pulled you into a tight hug. “I missed you,” he said quietly.

“As did I,” you responded, voice dropping almost out of existence on the last word.

Lucio pulled back, looking at you in alarm. “(Y/N)! You didn’t tell me that you were - oh my goodness - go take care of yourself! Rest _now_!” 

When you didn’t move, he practically dragged you back to the couch, not saying anything. He had just kicked into protective boyfriend mode, ready to nurse you back to health.

You watched as Lucio disappeared into his bedroom, coming back with a thick, fluffy blanket. He wrapped it around you, tucking it tightly around you. You curled into it, feeling your head pound painfully all of the sudden.

Once again, Lucio disappeared. When he returned, he had two hot mugs of tea, which he plunked down in front of you. 

“Drink up, sweetheart. You need to get better.” He brushed the hair from your eyes. His hand stopped at your chin, tilting your head up to see your face. An extremely worried expression crossed his face.“You’re all flushed... (Y/N), what did you _do_?” 

You gave a small chuckle, then said in a hoarse voice, “I may have forgotten to wear warm clothes. And I may have caught a bug. I was just being stupid in general."

Lucio shared your laugh. “Come here.” He sat down next to you, putting his arms.

You rested your head on his shoulder. You felt his warmth through the blanket.

“I love you,” you whispered, to save your throat from pain.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
